


Scorpion King

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Scorpion King

"Scorpius," she hissed as he thrust deep within her. With a high gasp she arched back and the pressure inside her exploded, dimming her vision as she came. She was just barely aware of Scorpius stiffening a moment later and coming as well.

She lay back, her breath coming roughly, and he pulled out of her. She winced and shifted, and he lay down beside her, breathing hard as well. Rose let her head fall to the side as she smiled. That had been...amazing. Better than any other time between them.

He grinned and kissed her softly. Ah. She opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue inside. It was such a talented tongue that even after coming she felt her lower belly tighten. She loved his snake's tongue, slipping inside her and flicking at her deepest sensations. Its caress over her skin was exquisite, and she loved watching his eyes narrow to slits while he licked her.

But she didn't want to have sex with him again. Not just yet. As the kiss died she pulled back and with a soft smile she rested her forehead against his hot chest. He threaded his fingers into her hair and left them there.

She savored the satiation and hunger of her desire for him as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
